


No One Forgets the Birthday Boy's Birthday!

by JojiAttack



Series: Promptio During the Holidays [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Clothing Kink, Deepthroating, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, get ready for screaming gladio, lmao why do i keep writing bottom gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: It's April 2nd. It was his birthday. So why was no one talking about it? But Prompto remembers. Prompto definitely remembers. It was his opportunity to seek revenge from their Valentine's date and how he stole his journal to learn about his deep dark secrets. But maybe his revenge isn't so bad? Actually, it's good. Really good. (Sequel to "Valentine's Date From Heaven" but i suppoooose you don't really have to read that to understand this.)





	No One Forgets the Birthday Boy's Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> write it down in the books that joji has just wrote his 1,000,000,000th fic of bottom gladio. what can i say. i like a man in power being over-powered by a squirt. you asses better enjoy this fic to the max because i'm not gonna write much of anything until i can get ahead in my school work.

Gladio wasn’t upset. Not at all. But could he at least have gotten one “Happy Birthday” today?

The entire drive to the Citadel with his father was eerily quiet. He figured he must have done something to earn him the cold shoulder, but nothing came to mind. ' _Could he have forgotten?’_ But Gladio decided to rule that out as well. It was out of the question. Iris would’ve reminded their father weeks before the actual date. Which got him thinking… Iris didn’t wish him “Happy Birthday” as well. Did Gladio himself get the date wrong?

Everything was business as normal, Ignis passed off Noctis to him for training after picking him up from school, both seeming to forget that it was April 2nd. Gladio fought against questioning them, it wouldn’t do good to get pissy with them over some special day.

Fuck that. Even Prompto himself acted like today was another normal day, and he knows damn well he of all people would be one of the first to wish him “Happy Birthday.”

“What the hell, Prom?” The blond looked up with a raised eyebrow at Gladio’s serious face.

“What?” Prompto stopped in his tracks when Gladio stepped in front of him. They were both walking quietly to Gladio’s home and his booming voice startled him as it cut the silence between them.

“What do you mean ‘what’? Have you completely forgotten what day it is?” Prompto’s eyes looked around to find the answer in his head but coming up with nothing.

“Uh, dude, what are you talking about?” Gladio’s heart shattered. “It’s April 2nd…and?”

“’And’!?” Gladio felt betrayed. By everyone. He stormed off to get to his home quicker and just sleep in for the rest of the day, Prompto following a few steps behind. “This is absolutely bullshit…” He spat underneath his breath.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” But Gladio had ignored him while he took out his keys and unlocked his front door to…

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GLADIO!” A chorus of loved ones all yelling out his name in joy. Everyone was here. Everyone was wearing a paper cutout of his face as masks. Creepy but endearing. Clearly it was Ignis’ idea.

“April Fool’s, big guy! We all remembered your birthday!” Gladio rolled his eyes as he watched Prompto pull out a Gladio mask and flicked the top of his blond head.

“April Fool’s was yesterday, chocobo.” But lifted him up into a bear hug and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

 

It was in the late hours of the night when all the guests left, leaving his home look like a tornado had passed by.

“I feel bad for the maids who have to clean this place up tomorrow.” Gladio nudged a red cup that was on the floor and flopped down on the couch next to Prompto.

“Oh yeah, Clarus said we have to be the ones to clean up tomorrow. That was the deal.” He looked dead as he eyed the dumpster fire that was once his living room.

“I guess that’s the birthday present dad is giving me.” Prompto burrowed himself underneath Gladio’s arm and onto his chest.

“That’s not the only present you’re getting today, big guy,” he purred and Gladio already felt it affecting him in his lower region.

“Yeah?” His voice dropped as his hands roamed on Prompto’s back.

“But, I gotta get some things ready, just wait outside your door and I’ll give you the signal to come in.” And just like that, Prompto ripped himself away from him. He took a few steps before doing a complete 180 to grab a wine bottle on the coffee table and jogged his way to his bedroom.

Gladio turned off all the lights and locked the front door before going upstairs and stopping at his room. He heard faint rustling of clothes and Gladio’s mind went racing with ideas of what Prompto was doing in there. _‘Maybe he’s getting himself ready for me. Or maybe he’s putting in a vibrating dildo for me to control the speed of!’_ Prompto yelled out for him to come in and his heart pounded out of his chest.

Prompto wasn’t wearing less clothing, you could argue he was wearing more. But what he was wearing… it was reminiscent to their date on Valentine’s. White dress shirt, with the top buttons undone, tucked into black slacks and black dress shoes underneath. Simple yet effective. However, something was bugging Gladio about this choice of outfit.

“You didn’t think I had forgotten you invading my privacy and using it against me, did you?” Ah. There it was.

“Okay, I’ll bite, where did you find out what my kinks were?”

“You’re internet history…also Iris. Mostly Iris.” Poor Iris. “Don’t worry, I didn’t ask any of the details about your turn-ons. Just what kind of outfit you would like to see me in, pet names, etc. Y’know, the basics.” Thank the six Iris is still pure. “No, I’m not one stoop to your level, big guy.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow while he crossed his arms. “Okaay?”

“So you’re going to tell me everything that gets you going. First rule, you answer every question I ask honestly. Second rule, if you move in any way that I didn’t want you to, I’m stopping it right there.” Gladio shifted his weight from one foot to the other, worried that he may break a rule despite having no intention to. “Third rule, enjoy it, Gladiolus. Today is your day.” His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his full name coming out of those sweet lips. _‘Dammit, Iris.’_

Prompto picked up the wine bottle from the side and strutted his way over to him to get on his knees, placing the wine bottle to the side. He rubbed at the front of Gladio’s tent in his pants and deeply inhaled his musky scent.

“You like wine, right, Gladiolus?” The brunette nodded. He was a little lost at words trying to figure out what was going on in Prompto’s head. “Yeah, me too.” Quick hands unbuckled his pants to push them mid-thigh. Prompto nuzzled his nose against his clothed cock, inhaling once again the smell of Gladio. “It relaxes me more than beer, y’know. I had to drink quite a bit to get this confident.” Gladio’s cock sprung out when Prompto pulled down his boxer-briefs. He wrapped his fingers around the length, feeling the heat and heaviness of it, and moved his hands gradually. Gladio’s breath hitched in the back of his throat due to Prompto’s cold fingers but they quickly warmed up from his body heat. “But it’s not enough…”

Prompto picked up the wine bottle from the floor and slowly poured some of the wine onto his dick, using his tongue to lap up any drops threatening to fall. From the hilt all the way to the tip, Prompto licked a long stroke whilst keeping eye contact with the man above. Once he reached the top, he enveloped the head inside the heat of Prompto’s mouth, slurping up the wine. Prompto went slow, dragging his lips over the veins and wrapping his tongue on the head.

“That’s good…” he responded to the way Prompto wrung at his slit. The taste of wine and Gladio made the blond give soft moans but the sounds of slurping nearly made him miss it. Prompto pulled him out of his mouth with a wet pop despite Gladio’s complaints.

“Do you want me to deep throat you?” Gladio could have sworn he saw those blue eyes sparkle through half-lidded eyes. Gladio nodded. Prompto shook his head.

“You gotta say it, Gladiolus.” Now he finally got the idea on where Prompto was going for.

“Yeah.” Prompto let his head fall on Gladio’s thigh in disappointment.

“I want complete sentences, dude. You know I’m pretty dumb.” Oh.

“I want you to deepthroat me, Prompto.” That’s better. Prompto smirked and opened his mouth to be filled up again. He went midway before pulling back with a harsh suck. “Uhn…” Truth be told, he didn’t think he was going to seriously do it. It caught him off guard to learn that Prompto had been practicing. With a dildo, hopefully. Each time Prompto went down on him, he managed to fit him in deeper. Gladio couldn’t help but groan at the sensation of the blond’s throat muscles squeezing in on his glans.

“Mmm…Nmm…Mmn…” Prompto went faster as he gripped at the hem of Gladio’s shirt. He sounded desperate. He wanted to be able to fit Gladio entirely in his mouth tonight, no exceptions. He pulled out until only the tip was left in, getting a few deep breaths and relaxed his throat before sinking in to wrap his lips around the hilt and his nose buried in his pubic hair.

“Shit!” Prompto breathed deeply through his nose and slipped him out of his throat, panting like he had just got done with training.

“I thought I was going to die…” He wiped away the tears on the corners of his eyes. “But you want more, do you, Gladiolus? What is that you want to do right now?” Gladio scratched the back of his head and covered his mouth as he responded.

“…su…u…ff…”

“What?”

Gladio huffed, feeling embarrassed being forced to talk about what _he_ wants. He could tease Prompto all day long and it was boost his confidence, but it was a different story when the topic was about him.

“I want to suck you off…But I wanna do it at the same time as you are.” Prompto couldn’t help but snort at how flustered Gladio was getting.

“You mean sixty-nining?” Gladio groaned as he shut his eyes and nodded his head. “What does that mean? The nodding.” Now he felt bad about all those times he forced Prompto to voice his wants in the past. _‘Shits’ embarrassing.’_

“I want to…’sixty-nine’ with you, Prom.” Prompto smiled joyfully. He got up from his knees and led Gladio into position.

“Up and at ‘em, Gladiolus!” Prompto laid down on the towels that covered his bed and patted on his chest for Gladio to get on. He took off his pants and followed Prompto’s orders. “Turn around… Ah, move your leg a bit…now scooch up a bit…” He was faced with Prompto’s clothed crotch and his ass stuck out in the air while being slowly caressed by pale fingers. “Perfect as always.”

“Jealous?”

“That I get to claim this as mine? Not the slightest.” Prompto followed with a lick to his balls and sucked on one of them. A groan rumbled in Gladio’s chest, motivating him to unbuckle Prompto’s pants to release his leaking cock. Gladio dismissed any idea to starting off gentle and went to town with him. Fitting the entire thing in his mouth and swallowing, causing Prompto to release a moan. He felt the way Gladio’s tongue played with his foreskin, how the vibrations of his groans caused a shiver in his body, feeling the hands knead his balls in circles. _‘This ass has better technique than I do!’_ But Prompto had something else up his sleeve.

Prompto took Gladio back into his mouth while a creeping hand went from an ass cheek to his anus. Gladio let out a soft gasp but didn’t let him get distracted, giving Prompto the go-to to continue. His finger went around in circles on the wrinkles of his hole and twitched when he threatened to put in the tip. Prompto noticed Gladio would either wiggle his ass slightly or push against that finger from time to time. He smirked and let Gladio’s cock fly out of his mouth.

“Could you be any less obvious, Gladiolus?” He moaned in question, one eye slightly open and mouth still full of Prompto. “Tell me, do you want me to play with your ass?” His eyes wandered as if he was asking himself the same question. _‘Wrong question to ask then.’_ “How do you want me to play with your ass?”

“Lick it…” Not even a second passed before Gladio corrected himself. “I want you to eat my ass out.” He was absolutely burning in humiliation! Prompto on the other hand, couldn’t help but let his heart sing. He wiggled himself out from underneath the massive body to position himself behind the two perfect globes.

“Remember to stay on all fours.” With a hand on each cheek, Prompto spread them apart to blow on the twitching hole. “Nnm…!” And swiped his tongue just to tease. “Is this your first time?” Lazily, he let his tongue go in small circles with the occasional suck.

Gladio nodded while he panted. “Never had…anyone go down on me using their mouth…” Prompto covered his entire anus in his mouth but moaned in disappoint and retracted from his ass. “Prom…?” The blond got off from the bed to grab the abandoned wine bottle on the floor.

“Sorry, just thought I’d add in a little flavor.” Red liquid splashed on his sphincter. Gladio gasped in surprise but kept his position. “There.” Prompto returned to his spot and drank up the wine as he inserted a finger inside.

“Nggh…guh…” A finger searched around to find Gladio’s prostate, having found no trouble in discovering the swollen bump on his walls. “Aghhh…!”

“Does it…Nnm…feel good when I use my mouth?”

“Yes…Nn-it feels good when you use your mouth.” Gladio’s starting to get the picture now. A second finger accompanied the other to stretch him out.

“Do you want me to insert my dick in here?” Prompto focused his attention to just outside the sphincter resulting in Gladio failing to hold back a moan.

“Y-yes!” Prompto let go on his will to correct him once he saw the way he clenched his fists and looked like he was about to blow soon. The fingers moved roughly in and out as he asked another question.

“Do you think it will feel good if I put my dick in here?”

“Yes! Auugh!” There was a particular hard thrust to his prostate before taking out his fingers.

“Say no more.” Prompto’s erection pushed slightly on Gladio’s loosened hole making an indecent squishing sound from his saliva and the wine. Gladio’s body quivered in anticipation and whined low when his cock fully sheathed inside him. It was getting hot. Prompto unbuttoned a few on his shirt and began swinging his hips into Gladio. “How do you want it? Hard like last time?”

“Hnn,uh…yes…harder, Prom!” He hooked his arms around his thighs to meet Gladio’s hips with his.

“It feels so, so good inside you, Gladiolus… Like you’re almost melting.” Gladio twitched at his words and choked on his voice. The longer he went, the longer Gladio’s moans got.

“Hnngh...Guuh…Hnnngh!” Prompto shifted his hips so that the edge of his glans rubbed at his prostate. A few thrusts later and Prompto realized he didn’t have to move Gladio’s hips to his as he was already moving on his own, swaying to the rhythm trying to meet him and get the most out of it. “Haa…guuh, uhh…” That was when Prompto started to pound into him relentlessly. “ _Aahh!_ Nn… Haa…!” Gladio let his mouth flap open and get louder. His arms and legs trembled from pleasure and did his best to keep him from falling down.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Prompto whispered into his ear while he slowed down his thrust to give Gladio some breathing room to respond.

“Pull my hair.” _‘Whoa.’_ Prompto stopped completely from the shock of his answer.

“…Really?”

“Yes! Prompto, please!” He yelled out desperately.

“Okay, okay, sorry!” Prompto resumed his pounding and pulled Gladio’s hair.

“H-harder!” The smaller man was wide-eyed at this point.

“Seriously?”

“Prompto!” He snarled.

“Yessir!” And he followed through, pulling his brown hair to the point where it craned his neck and made his entire body flushed. He was astonished at how loud Gladio got when he got his way, it was so good, but he was so afraid Clarus or Iris would overhear them from how much he was screaming.

“Hnngh…Haa…Nhaa…Ahh!” His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and his mouth flapped wildly trying to form coherent sentences with a streak of drool coming out the side of his mouth. “Prom… Prom!” He heaved and panted like he had just ran a marathon, even soaking his tank top with sweat.

“Gonna come?”

“I’m gonna c-cum… _Ah!_ ” Prompto thrusted even deeper and asked his last few questions.

“Do you want to come from my dick?”

“Nn…Yes!” He pulled just a tiny bit harder on his hair and got a stronger reaction.

“Where do you want it? Inside or out?”

“Haa— Just like this! _Nn!_ ”

“You want it inside?”

“…Y-yes!” Prompto gripped his ass with one hand and slammed into him, refusing to take out his dick more than halfway. Gladio’s moans kept spilling out of his mouth every time he was thrusted into. Prompto aimed perfectly into his prostate making Gladio’s thighs convulse.

He gripped on the sheets, almost to the point of ripping them and turned his knuckles white.

“I’m coming… _Gladiolus!_ ” Prompto spilled himself in him and rode out his orgasm.

“Ngh…Ahhh… _Ahhh!!_ ” Gladio came moments afterwards, spilling white fluid onto the towels, his body shook violently in the process. Prompto didn’t have the energy to keep holding onto his hair and let Gladio’s head droop, still trembling from the harsh orgasm. For a full minute, they stayed where they were, still feeling to small waves of pleasure pass through them.

Gladio didn’t bother to catch himself when his arms gave out, the soft mattress saving him but made him even more exhausted. He was still breathing deeply when Prompto flopped down next to him, equally exhausted.

“Clarus is gonna kill me…” Prompto muttered. He was for sure the whole city of Insomnia had heard them…well, had heard Gladio.

“I’ll protect you…” His eyes were still closed and sounded like he was talking in his sleep.

“Thanks, big guy, but I’ll just dig myself a hole to sleep forever in.” Prompto stared at the ceiling as he thought to himself. _‘Maybe Gladio breaking into my room to steal my journal wasn’t such a bad thing if I got closer with him today. Gladio would have never told me what he really wanted in bed if he hadn't roped himself in this mess…would he?’_

Prompto turned his head to ask him. “Hey, big guy?”

“Zzz….” But he was sound asleep.

“Hmph.” The blond felt the corners of his lips twitch up when he heard the light snores and grabbed a blanket from the side drawers of the bed frame to cover both of them. He snuggled against him to place a kiss on his eyebrow before laying his head down.

 

“Happy birthday, Gladio.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated. i should be able to at least update my 100 ± 100 word drabbles from time to time, but my prime is up...maybe. who know what the future holds.
> 
>  
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


End file.
